1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for producing objects that are molded from paste-like materials as, for example, lipsticks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a device is, for example, shown in FR 2 729 278. According to this document, silicone molds are provided which are freely suspended top down in a support of a filling device. The material is filled in hot, and hardens in the mold. After hardening, a small basket is applied from top, this means at the lipstick's rear end, and a vacuum is applied on the outer surface of the silicone mold, whereby it expands and releases the lipstick body formed in its interior. Subsequently, the lipstick can be removed towards the top by means of the small basket. A problem of this method is that the silicone mold looses its dimensional stability, in particular if used longer, since, among others the mold is deformed with every production process for removing the lipstick. On the other hand, this very deformation offers the possibility of removing the hardened lipstick from the mold with little effort.
Therefore, it is the problem of the invention to provide a device for producing objects made of paste-like materials, which—on the one hand—ensures the high dimensional stability of the product, and—on the other hand—ensures the object's easy removability from the mold after hardening.